Scented Affections
by YukinaHikaHime
Summary: Who knew a trip to the shop for bird feed could end up like this. Subtle, scented affections by the most unexpected person. Please rate!


**Authors Notes: Here's another oneshot. It's a mixed IOH fic that I suddenly thought up out of nowhere. I hope it's enjoyable. You'll have to forgive the weirdness in it. I struggle with short fictions! As you can guess it's a VaughnXOC fiction which I think is rather sweet and brings out the secret affectionate side of his personality in a slightly unexpected way.**

* * *

"Hollie, go run and get some more bird feed for me sweetie," Mum requested as I finished watering the crops.

"Ok Mum," I replied, putting the watering can on the floor and taking the money from her, then grabbing my basket.

"Don't get too distracted. I know you'll be a while. Don't let your fifteen year old mouth stall you," Mum teased as she winked at me. I could only groan.

Running off the farm, I realised what day it was.

Wednesday. It's one of my favourite days and only for one reason. There's an animal trader who always stares at me, Vaughn. He's been doing the same thing since my family landed on the island and he set up trade here on the days he visits. Ever since I helped him find his box of work tools, he's treated me differently. Subtle difference, but I've noticed. I think he shows emotions now.

Running down the street I waved to Natalie and Elliot as I grasped the basket with my tiny hands. Opening the front door of the shop, I squeezed inside and walked up silently to the desk.

"Good morning Hollie," Mirabelle greeted with a smile, which alerted the cowboy as she glanced between us. "Here for some fodder?"

"Bird feed this time please," I innocently answered as I tightened the knot of the ribbon that held the messy bun of my hair, whilst brushing back loose strands of long brunette hair that would hold in the ribbon, my basket hanging off my elbow.

"Of course sweetie, let me go to the store room and get it for you," Mirabelle answered. "Looking pretty in your dress today. Makes the rosy colour of your cheeks stand out. It's very sweet."

"Thank you," I shyly answered as I bit my lip.

Mirabelle left the room to get the corn. Fighting the temptation to lean my elbows on the desk. Mum's scolding ran through my head. 'Don't lean on things, it's not lady-like,' I tapped my fingers on the wood instead, which made a catchy beat. Helplessly I started humming along.

The clanking of metal against wood started to ring in my ears as I waited tirelessly for Mirabelle to return. Before I knew it, the emotionless cowboy was stood next to me with papers in his hands as he leant on the desk like I had tried not to. I lowered my humming to a bare minimum as I tried to avoid looking at him.

I don't know why, but seconds felt like minutes when he was next to me. I started to feel nervous, my heart racing faster, and my face felt warmer than it already did. I just wanted Mirabelle to come back quickly. Vaughn stood up away from the counter and walked behind me, leaving his papers and went back to the end of the room opposite the door where he stood originally. I began to hum louder again, smiling slightly as I tried to distract myself by staring at the painting of a beautiful pasture under a pastel red and orange sunset.

"Here you go," Mirabelle chanted as she came out of the storage room with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied as I placed the money on the desk in front of her.

"That's a very pretty flower in your hair," Mirabelle giggled.

"A flower? I didn't put a flower in my hair," I questioned, putting my hand over my head hesitantly, searching for the flower, eventually scaring myself as soft petals brushed against the tips of my fingers.

I looked around for a culprit. Julia was busy cooking in the kitchen, so it can't have been her, even though it would usually be something she'd do. Glancing at the cowboy to clear my suspicions, I didn't expect him to grin and lower the brim of his hat, hiding his handsome face. I took the hint.

"Hmm, I don't know. It's still really thoughtful anyway," I smiled.

"You look like more of a saint than usual," Mirabelle giggled.

"I haven't done anything incredible to be a saint though," I complained. Sniffing, I knew I was right about my suspicions. "Is that a lily in my hair?"

"Wow Hollie, you have a good nose, you can tell by smell?" Julia questioned, making me jump as she stood next to me. "You're so clever!"

"Lilies don't grow natively on this island. Mum also buys lily scented perfumes and air fresheners so it's easy to define," I explained. "Real lilies are nicer though, but very fragile."

"Like you then? Fragile I mean," Julia teased. "And beautiful. I mean come on; you have a nice figure, beautiful long brown hair, and sparkling healthy hazel eyes. You must be any mans dream. I envy you!"

"No," I stated with a giggle. " Julia, you're very pretty. Oh! I better go, Mum's waiting for the bird feed. Thank you very much."

"Take care," Mirabelle and Julia waved. In the distance as I turned to wave good-bye, I could see Vaughn looking up from beneath his hat.

"Hollie, remember this. Travellers with affections will always buy unique and exotic gifts. Look for the signs. Just listen to your Mother, she has experience." Mum's voice ran through my head.

She may just be right.

* * *

**Ending Notes: I hope you liked this. I wrote it within the space of about five minutes and editted it once so please excuse the mistakes if you find any. Please review, I need advice on oneshot writing if you have any to offer. Or simply tell me what you thought. I love to hear what you think! It's so encouraging!**


End file.
